


Pride

by Clouzier



Category: Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Gay Pride 2k17, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clouzier/pseuds/Clouzier
Summary: Yann n’avait aucune idée comment il était arrivé là





	Pride

Yann n’avait aucune idée comment il était arrivé là. N’importe où il regardait, il ne voyait que arc-en-ciels, sourires et joie. La musique était si forte qu’elle semblait faire trembler le sol et l’odeur du soleil et de la bonne humeur était imprégnée sur tous les corps qui se déhanchaient à côté de lui.

Les chars colorés se faisaient un chemin difficilement à travers la foule survoltée. Il tourna la tête et vit Vincent hurler de joie, son bras posé négligemment sur l’épaule d’Hugo. Ce dernier le regardait avec un sourire éclatant. “Ces deux là se sont bien trouvés” pensa Yann. Il se souvenait encore du jour où il avait présenté le jeune humoriste à toute l’équipe Le producteur était heureux de voir que le chroniqueur avait enfin osé aller voir Vincent pour lui confier ses sentiments. 

Yann ferma les yeux en levant son visage vers le soleil. La manifestation qu’organisaient les différentes associations de Paris était toujours une immense fête et l’amour qui émanait des différentes personnes présentes dans la foule lui apportait toujours les larmes au bord des yeux. Après avoir renfermer cette partie de lui depuis des années, il était maintenant fier de faire partie de cette communauté.

Tout à coup, Yann sentit deux bras lui encercler la taille. Ayant immédiatement reconnu les deux avant-bras qui le maintenait contre le torse du nouvel arrivant, il sourit et se tourna légèrement.

“J’ai cru que tu n’allais jamais réussi à nous trouver.

-Je te retrouverai toujours” lui répondit Martin

**Author's Note:**

> Ouff, ok ... La dernière fois que j'ai écris, j'avais 15 ans ... Sa fait donc un baille !   
> Je me suis dis que j'allais tentée de recommencer cet été? J'ai écris ceci en 15 minutes ce soir sur le coup de l'inspiration donc désolée si ce n'est pas très long.   
> Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et surtout si il faut mieux que j'arrête de carnage maintenant ! x)


End file.
